


Early

by escritoralove



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Caught, M/M, Married Couple, klaine advent challenge, married klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: 5th day of the advent challenge. Its really short to have a summary.





	

Kurt and Blaine were in their apartment in New York. It was summer and both of them were in shorts and nothing more. They were kissing in their bed and eating ice-cream.   
Blaine sat on top of Kurt and kissed his neck.   
Burt, Carole, Pamela and Michael were all in New York.   
-I have the key to the apartment-said Pamela when none of them opened the door  
-Well were are early-said Carole walking the stairs  
-Didn’t it have a lift?-asked Michael carrying the suitcase   
-Nope-said Pamela  
Kurt had Blaine pinned on the bed, grinding on him and Blaine’s hands were on Kurt’s butt and they were kissing and biting.   
-I love you-said Kurt  
-You too-said Blaine  
They didn’t hear the door opening but they heard the suitcases dropping.   
Blaine stood up and Kurt looked behind him  
-You are here early-said Kurt  
-Really early-said Blaine dropping to the bed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated.   
> English is not my first language  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
